UnBroken
by AileenRoseven
Summary: In the dystopian setting that is the eerie world of Unwind, Tadashi Hamada finds himself rather uncomfortable with the world he is surrounded by. He distances himself from the practice of unwinding as much as possible, trying to find ways of helping others that don't require the process. But life has different plans for him when his own brother is targeted for the horrid process.
1. Part 1

_I still can't believe it… I… I just can't._

Tadashi kept his eyes focused on as he worked on the project before him. It had been a long week… restless… stressing. Tonight… he just couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be done. Something had to stop this… before things really go wrong.

"_Tadashi I really don't know what to do… I… I really don't… I panicked I… I'm so sorry…"_

"_It's not your fault Aunt Cass. You weren't the one who asked them to come right?"_

"_No… Oh Tadashi… I… I really hope he's okay… I just want him safe. I didn't want this…"_

"_I know… Just try to keep calm… I'm gonna fix this."_

"Tadashi."

Tadashi looked over to Baymax, who despite his blank expression, seemed to have concern written his optics.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tadashi nodded.

"Someone has to help… I can't let them take my brother when they weren't even asked to by the right person." Tadashi growled a little. "Little brat just had to go and make enemies with bot fighters… I kept telling him to stop doing that… That he was gonna get arrested… or… or…" Tadashi bit his lip. "That… horrid process…"

Baymax placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Saving him will improve your mood… and it is best we do this task before his life is taken from him."

Tadashi nodded.

"I know this whole thing is out of your comfort zone… but defense is a means to protect life."

Baymax nodded. "I want to be able to help all my patients, including you… even if it means having to fight."

Tadashi looked back to what he had been working on. It was the last piece to the project… a bright red chip with a silver fist sticker on it.

"Lot of sleep lost over this… but… it'll be worth it…" Tadashi looked to Baymax. "We're gonna save him."

"Tonight?"

"Yes…"

Tadashi got a determined look.

_I'm not letting my brother be on unwound…_

Tadashi stood up, looking to a set of armor he had set on a table off to the corner.

"Let's go Baymax… we got some flying to do."


	2. Part 2

"_Just come quietly, don't make this harder than it has to be."_

"_HIRO RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

Hiro tried to calm his breathing as he kept to his hiding spot in the shadows. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his body trembling madly as he could see the Juvy Cops below him searching around.

"I saw him go down to this way." One of them said, his gun ready. "Come out little boy… We're not here to kill you."

_YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE HERE TO TAKE ME TO MY DEATH! _Hiro screamed in his mind, biting his lip to keep himself from yelling.

"I don't see him anywhere sir, he must've moved on to somewhere else already."

"He has to be somewhere… this is a dead end after all. Where could he have gone?"

Hiro decided he had no further need to watch them as he ducked down behind the window he had climbed into, making his way through the abandoned building he found himself in.

_Can't stay in here… They may appear dumb but Juvies actually know what they're doing… They know all the tricks… Takes a lot to surprise them… Like the Akron AWOL._

Hiro lowered his head, realizing the hard truth again.

_And I'm an AWOL now… I'm not a person anymore by the world's standards… Tadashi, why didn't I listen to you?_

"Still taking everything in, kid?"

Hiro gasped, seeing another man not too far from him. Hiro backed away a little in a defensive stance.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." the man said, as he got closer. "I'm actually here to help you. I can get you away from those cops."

_That look in his eyes… I don't like it… _Hiro thought as he looked the man over. He definitely wasn't a Juvy Cop… but he definitely didn't look like someone Hiro could trust. That's when his eyes saw it. The guy had a tranq gun on him.

_Only one other answer… He's probably one of THOSE people._

Hiro dug into his backpack, pulling out Megabot.

"Help is appreciated… JUST NOT FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!" Hiro threw Megabot at the man, the robot immediately attacking him. "PARTS PIRATE!"

The man cried out, falling over as Megabot attacked. Hiro made a break for it, ramming the door open, falling out into the street. It was sheer terror as he saw the Juvies that were chasing him earlier were just coming out of the alley way he was in.

"There he is!"

_CRAP!_

Megabot soon return to Hiro's backpack as the boy made it run for it down the streets. He could hear tranq darts whizzing through the air, trying to hit him. One almost got him, whizzing right past his ear.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he cried out, making his way on to a busy street. "ANYONE! PLEASE! I'M A PERSON! PLEASE!"

Another set of tranq darts were fired at him. "Get him! Don't let him get away!"

"How about NO!?"

Something flew down as a man lept down kicking one of the Juvies right in the face, taking their tranq gun away from them. "Baymax, do your thing!"

The other two Juvy cops were taken out by a rocket fist that soon returned to Baymax as he landed, standing next to his master. The Juvy cops looked to the man and Baymax, their eyes wide with terror.

"W-What the?!"

The man's eyes were cold as he aimed the tranq gun at one of them. "The kid is off limits. You understand me? He is not your property. Unless you want us to really show your bosses what happens when you take a life?"

The Juvy cops swallowed hard. One of them showed a form.

"This was given to us. The boy was ordered to be unwound due to criminal behavior."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Forgery. Or are you too stupid to consider fraud when there's parts to collect?"

One of the cops growled.

"He's one of the delinquent teens people hate having around. He's better off in pieces."

BANG!

The cop went down as the tranq dart hit him on the head knocking him out. The man turned the weapon onto the others. "One… Two… Really start running because this head start isn't going to last." _I will not kill them… But… I WILL MAKE THEM WISH THEY DIED._

The Juvey Cops scrambled to their feet, leaving their companion behind as they disappeared down the road.

The man kept his stance before looking to Baymax. "Find Hiro. See if you can pick him up on your scanner."

Baymax nodded, firing up his scanner as he looked around the city.

"Patient found. His heart rate is extremely elevated and so is his breathing. He appears to be heading towards San Francisco Institute of Technology."

_SFIT…. _ "Alright let's meet him there then." The man climbed onto Baymax's back. "Wings… Thrusters. Make it fast."

Baymax nodded.

"Right away."

oooooo

_I'm not sure I even wanna know what happened back there. Probably just another person who wants my parts. IT AIN'T HAPPENING!_

Hiro hurried through the front gates of SFIT, gunning for the lab. Soon as he was inside he went into an empty room, collapsing to his knees before curling up, trying to catch his breath. He was trembling again as tears came out, sobs only barely making it out in the forms of coughs.

_Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't… Okay… I did some stuff I knew I shouldn't have been doing… but… but… but I'm not a bad kid… I… I don't wanna die… I'll be good… just… please… please… I wanna stay whole._

There was the sound of footsteps as the lab doors opened. "Hello?" A familiar voice called out. "Hello?"

Hiro instinctively threw himself into a darker area of the room. The voice may have sounded familiar but at his current point… he wasn't sure who to trust anymore. He tried to keep quiet, but failed as a coughing fit started.

_All that stupid running got stuff in my lungs… _

The footsteps came closer as a young man stepped through the doorway concern in his eyes. "Hiro…?" He looked around turning until he spotted him… The same brown eyes Hiro had looking out at him. "Kiddo… Thank goodness…"

Hiro's eyes were wide as he came out a little. He was too weak to walk, he crawled looking up at the young man before him.

"T… T-Tadashi…?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Tadashi knelt to his brother's level trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He was concerned and knew Hiro was exhausted. "Yeah.. I'm here little bro…" He reached over placing a hand on his head. "I'm here…"

Hiro took everything in. His brother wasn't dressed normally in any sense. He was dressed in some kind of armor that was purple and red in color. He could see a helmet that was set off to the side that matched.

_That person from earlier… was… was that him…?_

Hiro looked into his brother's eyes, tears welling up in his own as he used whatever strength he had left to throw his arms around Tadashi.

"Nii-san…"

Tadashi brought his arms around his little brother, keeping him close in a tight embrace. "I gotcha…" He whispered sitting with him leaning back against one of the lab tables. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you…"

Hiro curled up to him, sniffling a little.

"Tadashi… It… It's been awful… I… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…." Tadashi stroked his hair, trying to calm Hiro down. He could feel the trembling… See how bad it was. "Shhh… Don't apologize… You didn't do this to yourself… There's nothing to be sorry for… Are you hurt?"

Hiro pulled back a little, unzipping his jacket, showing multiple cuts and bruises on his arms, and even one across his chest that got a tear in his shirt.

Tadashi's eyes widened before his arms tightened around Hiro as he stood up with him, setting him on the table behind them. "Hold on… Gonna get something to help that out okay? Stay put…" He jogged out. "Hey Baymax, found him need some help in here!"

Wasn't long before Baymax appeared.

"I am here to assist."

Tadashi nodded, leading to the bot to where Hiro was… finding his brother had hidden himself under the table, his knees brought to his chest.

_Brother…_

Tadashi walked over to him, picking his brother back up into his arms.

"Hiro…"

Hiro squirmed, pushing on Tadashi's chest. "Nooo! NO NO NO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Hey hey!" Tadashi tipped his chin up. "Look at me! It's just me!"

Hiro looked at his brother, there was still residual terror in his eyes. He stopped struggling burying his face in Tadashi's chest plate. "I don't wanna die…" He whispered sniffling.

Now he was really concerned. Tadashi set Hiro down on the table, helping Baymax shed part of his armor so he could treat Hiro. Baymax waddled over to the boy scanning him.

"He has sustained multiple injuries to his arms, legs and chest. Abrasions and lacerations. Recommended treatments are anti bacterial spray and stitches."

Tadashi nodded, pulling a medical kit off his back, providing Baymax some tools.

"Anything else big guy?"

"He is experiencing signs of an anxiety attack… It would be best if you kept close to him… Keep him calm…"

Tadashi sat beside his brother, holding his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay right here."

"O-okay…" Hiro whispered leaning his head on Tadashi's shoulder. "I'll be good… I'm sorry… It's just been a long.. Really horrible night…"

"I know Otouto… I know…"

Tadashi stroked Hiro's hair as Baymax treated his injuries, trying his best to keep the boy calm. There were cringes and some crying from the pain as Baymax fixed up injuries, but overall Tadashi was able to keep the boy calm. After Baymax was finished though… Hiro still couldn't stop shaking. Tadashi cradled him in his arms, stroking his back.

"You're safe Hiro…. You don't need to be scared anymore."

Hiro closed his eyes tightly, curling up to his older brother. "I don't wanna run anymore… I'm so tired Dashi…. It all hurts still…" The boy clung to him a little as he whimpered quietly. "Please… Please… Please… Don't make me go back out there…"

"We're gonna have to… but I'm gonna take you somewhere safe… It'll only be for a bit I promise-"

"NO!"

"Hiro please-"

"YOU DIDN'T GET ATTACKED BY THEM! YOU DIDN'T NEARLY GET CAUGHT BY A FREAKING PARTS PIRATE!" Hiro screamed looking up at Tadashi growling a bit. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE!"

Tadashi was silent before he let out a sigh.

"You're right… I don't know what it's like… but I can't leave you here… You know how Juvies work… they look everywhere possible that an Un-... that someone would hide in."

"Let me stay with you then… I don't wanna be alone… Don't dump me on some stranger…"

"I wasn't going to Hiro." Tadashi cupped one of his cheeks. "We just need to be able to travel, you'll be with me the whole time."

Hiro looked him in the eyes, hating that he felt that he had to find signs that Tadashi was being entirely truthful. He didn't find any signs of deception as he started to relax. "Just us…?"

"You, me and Baymax… I just need you to trust me."

"I can do that… I can totally do that.. I'm.. I'm sorry I was freaking out…"

"You've been through a lot Hiro… You have every right to be freaked out."

Hiro curled up once more sighing. "Thanks Nii-san…. I love you…"

"I love you too… I promise… everything is gonna be okay."

_No one is taking my brother apart… not on my watch._


	3. Part 3

Tadashi waited a bit till Hiro was more relaxed before taking him outside. Wasn't long before they were up in the air, Hiro hanging on to Tadashi by his back, wearing his helmet under Tadashi's orders.

"Doing okay?" Tadashi asked as they flew over the town.

Hiro was quiet as he looked around, amazed at the sight of the city below them. "Huh? Yeah! I'm okay Nii-san. Promise."

"Good." Tadashi glanced at him for a moment before looking forward. "Gonna be a bit before we're where we need to be."

The city began to fade from view after a while, fading into a more forested area near the mountains. Baymax made his descent, landing before a nicely sized house that seemed almost futuristic in appearance. It was perched just above a river that was flowing right through it, and had quite a few of its walls made of glass, but wasn't completely transparent to see what was inside.

"Here we are." Tadashi said as he got off, keeping Hiro cradled in his arms.

Hiro's eyes were wide in wonder as he looked at the house before looking to Tadashi. "This… Is your house?"

"Yep, this is where I moved to after getting that grant with the microbots." Tadashi answered, making his way inside, Baymax following after him. "My own little private home away from home."

Hiro took off the helmet getting a look around the place. There seemed to be technology everywhere he turned. "This is amazing…."

"Yeah… quiet too." Tadashi looked to Baymax. "Get your armor off, won't be needing it for the rest of the day."

Baymax nodded, heading off to do so.

Tadashi set Hiro down on a couch.

"Feel free to look around, I need to shed this armor off. I promise I'm still here."

"I know Nii-san…" Hiro squeezed his hand before he got up and headed out of the room curiosity getting the best of him. _Look at all of this… Hey wait a second… _ He walked into one room seeing a tall grey robotic frame… That looked all too familiar. "DUDE! You saved Kokoro after the mental breakdown I had!?"

"Yup." Tadashi called from another room, soon emerging, back in his regular clothes Hiro knew him for, even his San Francisco Ninjas hat.

Hiro looked to him shaking his head. "A nerd to the core… I knew it…"

"Can't help it." Tadashi chuckled, setting the armor he had on, on a table. "Worked better than I thought… What do you say big guy?"

Baymax was waddling in with his own armor, setting it down.

"Flying makes me a better healthcare companion."

Hiro chuckled smiling a bit. "I'll second that notion…" He remarked looking over his old robot feeling a pang of guilt for not finishing it. "... Do you think I could claim him back…?"

"He's your creation Hiro, I don't see why not." Tadashi answered. "All up to you bro."

The boy gave him a grateful look before he went to Tadashi hugging him. "Thank you… For all this… I promise I'll be a good boy… I won't cause trouble for you…"

Tadashi hugged him, stroking his hair. "I know you will be… Just remember this place is safe."

Hiro sighed in relief hearing those words as he nuzzled his hand a little. "Right… Hamadas forever…?"

"Darn right." Tadashi nuzzled his back, kissing his head.

Hiro smiled leaning on him a bit, letting out a yawn. He wanted to explore more but his body was making the choice for him… Sleep first.

"Let's get you some rest." Tadashi lifted Hiro into his arms, taking him up a flight of stairs. "I'll get you some food too. Anything you'd like?"

"Gummy bears… And soup…" Hiro laid his head on Tadashi's shoulder sighing in content to be where he was… In his brothers arms, not on the run or on an operating table.

"Any particular soup?"

"Chicken noodle?"

"You got it."

Hiro smiled closing his eyes. "Thanks…" _Safe… I'm safe… But… For how long…?_

oooooo

After getting him fed Tadashi let Hiro drift off to sleep in his room. He decided to stay up for a bit, wanting to make repairs and tweaks to his armor.

_I need to remember to contact Aunt Cass later and let her know Hiro is okay… Just need to lay low though…_

He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, Baymax?"

"Yes, Tadashi?" the robot answered, looking up from a medical textbook Tadashi had given him to read.

"... Do you think Hiro is still suffering from more than just anxiety?" Tadashi looked up at the ceiling. "That look I saw in his eyes… that was sheer terror… and how jumpy he was."

"It is possible that Hiro is starting to experience Post Traumatic Stress Disorder… After what he has seen and been through… It would be expected…"

Tadashi nodded. "I didn't get all the details… all I know is that Aunt Cass said the Juvey Cops just came in… and they gunned right for him, tranq guns and all."

If Baymax could, he would've frowned. "The poor boy… If you wish Tadashi I will keep my scanners focused on him during the night…"

"That would be fantastic Baymax. I want to help him get better."

"I am at your service… Hiro is my patient. I would like to heal him."

"You and me both big guy."

oooooo

In Hiro's room, the teen was tossing and turning, mumbling a bit. "No…"

"_STOP IT! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA GO OUT LIKE THIS!" _

"_Now, now… You really thought you were safe?"_

_Hiro looked around trying to find the source of the voice, struggling to try to free himself from the operating table. "MY BROTHER SAID I WAS SAFE!"_

"_Oh he was very wrong."_

_A surgeon approached him, his eyes hidden behind glasses, a scalpel ready in his hand._

"_It was false hope boy. There is no one in this world that cares about unwinds like yourself. You're nothing more than parts waiting to be shipped off for those who really need them."_

_Hiro looked at the surgeon in terror, his struggling continuing. "NO! TADASHI! AUNT CASS! SOMEONE PLEASE! ... MOM!"_

_He came closer, other surgeons appearing with equipment._

"_Let's begin the process."_

"_NO! TADASHI! HELP ME!"_

"_HIRO!"_

Hiro's eyes snapped open as he sat up gasping. He was panting, panic in his eyes as he looked around, finding Tadashi sitting right next to him, concern in his eyes.

"Hiro, what happened? Baymax and I could hear you screaming from downstairs."

Hiro shook his head backing away from Tadashi. "You're gonna give me up to them… This is all just a trick…"

"What? No! I would never do that. Come on Hiro I'm not like that-"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT UNWINDS WITHOUT AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE!"

Tadashi backed away a little shocked.

"Hiro…"

Hiro looked at his brother tears running down his face before he let out a sob falling back against the bed. "Don't… Please Tadashi… I didn't mean it… I…" He turned over another sob coming out.

Tadashi frowned, laying down beside his brother, bringing his arms around him.

"Shhh… C'mere…" He held Hiro close, stroking his hair. "You're okay…"

Hiro sniffled burying his face a bit. He was still shaking a bit as he hiccuped. "Tadashi… They were everywhere…"

"Who was?"

"Doctors…U-Unwind surgeons..."

"Oh Hiro…" Tadashi tightened his hug a little. "You're not gonna wind up there, I promise."

Hiro looked his brother in his eyes. "I'm scared…"

"I know…." Tadashi felt his heart breaking seeing his brother like this. "I know…" Tadashi shifted a little on the bed so he could bring the blankets around both of them. "Want me to stay here?"

Hiro nodded. "Please? I… I don't wanna be alone…"

"Then I'll stay." Tadashi looked over to Baymax, nodding to his charging station over in the corner.

Baymax waddled over to it closing his optics as he started to charge.

Hiro curled up to Tadashi, letting out a shaky sigh. "Sorry…"

"Don't be…" Tadashi stroked his hair, humming softly. "Someone's gotta look out for you… and I'm more than willing to do so."

Hiro relaxed closing his eyes listening to the sound of his brother's voice… His breathing. "You're the best brother I could hope for… I wish I was a better one…"

Tadashi frowned, kissing his head.

"You still have a lot to learn… something those idiot cops and everyone else in the world need to understand when it comes to kids your age…"

"Yeah… You're right… Too bad most of them are stupid…"

"Or don't understand that… everyone makes mistakes… especially teenagers…" _I remember that time… It was not a fun one… _"That kids need a chance to be kids… not just… throwing them away when they're too much to handle or considered useless…"

"I'm glad mom and dad… And Aunt Cass weren't from here…. They don't… They didn't… Believe in Unwinding… Aunt Cass didn't do this to me… I know she didn't…"

"She never would. We may have both driven her crazy but she would never ever EVER throw either of us away."

Hiro nodded huddling closer to his sibling. "Yeah… She loves us… She wouldn't have told me to run if she had done this… I know her… And she's a good aunt…" He frowned a bit. "... I wish I told her goodbye…"

"Hey…" Tadashi stroked his back. "Doesn't have to be goodbye… I'll make sure you'll see her again. I promise."

"Thanks Tada-nii…" Hiro gradually relaxed his breathing evening out… He was soon fast asleep, curled up to his brother.

Tadashi smiled, keeping him close as he got comfortable on the bed, starting to drift himself. He looked at his brother one last time before closing his eyes, letting sleep take over… despite the worry that was gnawing at the back of his mind over the condition of his little brother.

oooooo

Hiro was still tired when he woke up… He was exhausted from the events of the previous night and huddled back under the covers.

Tadashi was awake and quietly working on his laptop, he looked over to Hiro concern in his eyes. "Another bad dream?"

"No…." He mumbled keeping his head covered. "Tired…"

Tadashi reached over, slipping his hand under the covers pressing it to Hiro's forehead. He knew stress could bring on illness and he didn't want Hiro coming down with more than he could handle.

"You know I'm warm from being curled up under these things."

"I'm your big bro it's my job to worry…" He set aside the computer, stroking Hiro's hair as he gradually peered out. Tadashi smiled gently letting his hand rest on Hiro's for a moment. "You hungry?"

"A little…" Hiro mumbled before he went a little red as a loud growling noise was heard. "... A lot."

Tadashi chuckled getting up from his spot beside his sibling. "What will it be?"

Hiro shrugged.

"Aw come on… Nothing special?"

"... I want pancakes with gummy bears and chocolate chips."

Tadashi's eyes widened a bit thinking of how much sugar Hiro would be consuming with that request but he nodded. He was going to cut his brother a break about how it would give him a toothache for now. "You got it kiddo."

Hiro watched him leave before curling up again sighing. _I don't even wanna get out of bed… Just let me sleep… Maybe even sleep til I'm seventeen…_

"Hiro?"

The boy jumped looking to where Baymax stood on his charger, the nurse bot had his head tilted a bit as he looked at the teen. "W-What?"

"You are still upset…"

Hiro frowned and laid back down curling up. "Leave me alone…"

He heard the faint "squeak" as Baymax waddled to his bedside, laying a hand on his back. "You are my patient… I would like to help you Hiro."

"I don't want treatment. I just wanna forget this ever happened…" Hiro closed his eyes. "I'm not even safe in my own dreams…"

"Tadashi would never allow anything bad to happen to you… And neither would I."

Hiro fell quiet not sure how to respond to this, he just nodded keeping quiet.

_I just wanna be left alone for awhile… _ He sighed. "Baymax, please… I just need a few minutes…"

"Hiro-"

"Breakfast is done!"

Hiro got up and headed out before the nursebot could get another word in. He didn't want to deal with how he felt right now. He was still half asleep… And he was still feeling the effects of the previous night. "Nii-san?"

"In here!"

Hiro walked into the kitchen sitting silently at the island. "Thanks…" He murmured digging into the food in front of him.

Tadashi frowned leaning back as he watched his brother. Seeing how careful his movements were. _His hands are trembling…. What's going on in his head…? … Does he really not trust me…?_

_No… He needs help. That's all there is to it. He needs time to open up again…. And he needs care for both his psychical and mental health… _

"Is it good?"

"Hm? Yeah, really good… Thanks bro."

"Welcome kiddo…" Tadashi reached over ruffling his hair. Hiro didn't respond how he usually did. He just lowered his gaze swinging his legs a bit. "Awfully quiet this morning…. Something on your mind?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Is this about last-"

"Tadashi." Hiro narrowed his eyes. "It's too early for this."

Tadashi held up his hands. "Alright, alright, I'll back off, just eat your breakfast."

"Thank you…" Hiro lowered his gaze as he went back to eating.

Tadashi found it best to remain quiet, swiping one of his notebooks do some sketching on projects he had in mind. It was proving to be hard with worry still occupying his mind but he knew he had to take this slow and at whatever pace Hiro wanted… and there was a hard truth with this. He had to rebuild trust with his brother.

_Least… that's what it looks like… I can't blame him… Anyone who becomes an AWOL has a hard time trusting anyone in this world._

Hiro was trying to have faith in his brother. He wanted to trust him, he really did… But part of him kept saying to keep on alert. To keep ready to run if he had to. And he hated it.

_Tadashi's helped taken care of me since I was a baby… I should be able to trust him but… I don't know why I'm still nervous… I feel horrible, he's trying… But…_

_I just don't know how safe I actually am…_

Tadashi glanced up from his notebook, getting a small idea.

"Hey… Hiro."

_I gotta see if some of his old self is still in there… I know one thing that'll perk him up… hopefully._

He looked up. "Yeah?"

Tadashi looked at the sketch he had before showing it to him. It was a picture of plans for Kokoro.

"You wanna work on Kokoro? Been meaning to fix him, just been super busy."

There was a spark in Hiro's eyes as he reached for the sketchbook looking at the designs. He nodded quickly. "I'd like that a lot… He's got potential… Just needs to reach it." He flashed Tadashi a small smile. "Thank you…"

Tadashi nodded. "I got some tools that'll help."

"Got a 3D printer?"

"Sure do."

Hiro perked up. "This… Is gonna be fun…" He smirked a bit looking at the designs as the gears in his mind started to turn. _These could work out great for him… But needs some added things…._

Soon Hiro was sitting at one of Tadashi's work tables tinkering with Kokoro, feeling like he was able to relax a bit. This was his skill. He was good with robotics. He made Megabot without really thinking much on the design. Kokoro would be a challenge but he needed something to focus on.

_Alright…. Holographic imagery added to optics, allow for more human emotions to be expressed… Scanners…. Combat chip will be needed since when I had him he was designed to be the anti-Juvey Cop. Defender of the weakened… _

Tadashi kept quiet watching him from the doorway nodding to himself. Hiro was busy… He seemed to be enjoying himself.

_Good… Just gotta keep that mind of his busy… Kokoro won't be busted forever… But I think once he gets into the swing of things… He'll do great things…._

Tadashi decided to leave his brother to his devices, going to check on somethings. He whipped out his phone, dialing Aunt Cass' number. There was a few rings before she answered.

"Tadashi?"

"Hey Aunt Cass." Tadashi smiled, leaning against a doorway. "How's the cafe holding up?"

"It's doing alright. Had some people ask me where Hiro is…" She sounded worried as she spoke. "I don't know what to do…Did… You…?"

"I took care of it Cass… He's gonna be okay."

"Thank goodness…" She sighed in relief. "Thank you Tadashi…"

"Anytime Cass… Poor guy is still in shock though… gonna take a bit before he's back to his old self."

"Oh goodness… Well he's where he should be then… He loves you so much Tadashi… I think you're just what he'll need."

"I'll do my best Cass… Just baby steps right now…"

"I understand. He'll come around but it is Hiro… He can be stubborn even if it hurts him in the end… Just do your best…. Send him my love."

"Will do… Love you Cass."

"I love you too Tadashi. Talk to you soon." She hung up sighing to herself.

Tadashi shook his head. "Just gotta keep at it… Not giving up on you Hiro…"


	4. Part 4

It had been a week or so since Hiro had arrived at Tadashi's residence. He was slowly relaxing, as he immersed himself in his work. Mostly with working on Kokoro and tinkering with Megabot. He didn't speak up much around Tadashi and Baymax about his problems… But it seemed to be easier to speak up when the things listening to him couldn't talk back… Or couldn't talk back just yet.

He was comfortable falling into a niche of sort. Get up, eat, make small talk with his brother before rushing off to his work station to throw himself into the swing of things. He was slowly having some light return to his eyes.

"Alright, big moment here…" Hiro one day said as he stepped back in front of Kokoro. "This is Hiro Hamada and this is the first test of my robotic soldier, Kokoro. Kokoro, Activate."

He waited hopefully before…

SMACK!

"OW!" He yelped, holding his head, backing up as Kokoro lunged for him. "NONONONO BAD ROBOT! BAD!"

Kokoro tackled him to the floor, pinning the boy as he gave him a glare that just screamed "DOOM!"

Hiro gulped, looking up at the robot. "Uh… C-Can't we talk about this?" He gave him a sheepish grin. "Please don't hurt me…"

Kokoro raised a hand, only to be stopped by another hand… Baymax's.

"Kokoro, please do not harm Hiro."

Kokoro tried to wrench his hand free but Baymax had a good grip on it. His optics squinted before he got off Hiro, returning to his charging station and powered off.

Hiro sighed in relief, sitting up as he rubbed his shoulder. "I swear he's just crazy… He hates me…"

Baymax knelt down to Hiro's level.

"I am sure he is just getting used to his programming…" Baymax scanned him. "Though he did cause you some harm. You have a mild abrasion on your shoulder."

"Yeah…" Hiro winced as he looked, seeing a mark looking like Kokoro's hand print. "He's stronger than he looks… And that's just his base…"

Baymax lifted up Hiro's shirt as he applied a spray to the injury.

"If I had to guess, his structure is similar to mine. So I can see how he was able to cause the harm he did."

"Yeah, I made him around the time Tadashi was working on you… So I took a glance at his blue prints every now and then…" Hiro hissed a bit as the spray did its work. "Gosh that stings… But yeah… He's going to be undefeatable… I'm glad he can do this…"

"I am not sure if it is good that he seems set on causing you harm Hiro…"

"It's just a phase… He'll be set on causing harm to something else soon enough…" Hiro narrowed his eyes. "No Juvey Cop is going to be taking anyone… Ever… Again when I'm done with Kokoro…"

Baymax… if he could, would have concern in his optics.

"Your blood pressure is elevated… Hiro… Are you sure you want to do what you want to do?"

Hiro crossed his arms looking to the side. In truth he wasn't sure. There was a bad side he would admit… The idea of sicking his robot on authorities to cause them harm deliberately wasn't a nice one… A large part of him felt guilty. "I… They didn't care if it hadn't even been Aunt Cass who really signed the triplicate. They just wanted me for my parts… They were shooting at me…" He looked back some rage in his eyes. "Why shouldn't I give them a taste of what that's like!?"

Baymax was quiet… seeming to be reading something in his optics.

"... That would only make it worse Hiro."

"I…" Hiro looked down. "I… Oh forget it…"

Baymax placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand you are upset… I can not blame you… Tadashi has been having similar problems.."

Hiro's head snapped up in shock. Tadashi? His brave older brother who came after him in a suit of armor… Having the same problems? "What!?" He shook his head quickly. "Tadashi…?"

"Not exactly the same… but… he is not happy with the world we live in." Baymax sat down. "Unwinding is something he has been trying to distance himself from for some time… It…" Baymax deflated a little. "Came back to haunt him as it were when I was created."

Hiro's eyes were wide before his look softened. "Can I ask what happened?"

"I was created to help heal the sick… and do no harm to human beings. Nursebot was my proper term…" Baymax closed his optics. "Tadashi had good intentions for me to be just what he wanted me to be… others… saw me as potential to work in the harvest camps."

Hiro gasped before he touched Baymax's arm, it clicked… And he felt a little sick when he realized what that meant. "They wanted you to unwind kids…"

"They have nurses that try to make the process more comfortable and make it seem everything is alright… What could possibly be better than having a robot take their place instead?"

"Oh Baymax that's awful!" Hiro could only imagine how horrified Tadashi had to have been when that was proposed. "That's just… That's evil.."

"Tadashi was mortified that, that was how they saw me… Reason I am the only one he ever made. He was planning to make others… but after that… he just could not bring himself to do it. Even if he did go through with it with his intentions, he knew the system would find a way to still use me for what they wanted."

Hiro frowned bringing an arm around the robot. "Baymax… I'm so sorry… No one should have to be forced to do anything like that… And Tadashi… Goodness… That's horrible… They wanted to make him an accomplice to murder…"

Baymax brought his arms around Hiro.

"It does explain why he has not invented anything new since the microbots. He wanted to do more medicinal technology, but he fears that it will only just be turned against the original purpose. The people who run the harvest camps are rather… invested in his developments."

"That also explains why he never sold the microbots despite the grant he got for them… Ugh… I can only imagine they'd be used in a way that would make even my parents turn over in their graves… Why have a bunch of surgeons when one and a thousand robots could do the job?" Hiro shuddered. "Poor Tadashi…"

"It has not been easy for him… He finds peace being out here and away from the world… But he still acknowledges that he is no where near to escaping it." Baymax tipped Hiro's chin up. "And he is fine with that… because he knows you are still in it, and he would never leave you behind."

Hiro felt a pang of guilt. _He's been having it so rough… And I haven't been making it any easier… _ He sighed a bit. "I'll try harder… I'll try harder to open up to him… I don't wanna make his life harder…He's still my brother… I love him Baymax I do..."

"I know you do… and he knows that too."

Hiro smiled a little. "That's Nii-san for you… Never gives up…"

Baymax nodded. "Correct."

Hiro nodded falling quiet as he thought things over… Some idea's starting to form. "Say… Baymax… Does Tadashi keep his computer password protected…?"

"It depends which computer. He does business over his laptop and that one is locked. However, the desktop he has here is open for use."

"The desktop it is... " Hiro stood up dusting himself off. "Because I have an idea… And I think it'll finally put this brain of mine to good use… And out of the hands of the juvey cops…"

oooooo

Tadashi let out a frustrated sighed as he flopped down on his bed, running a hand through his hair.

_I wonder if I should consider just saying I'm not selling ANYTHING anymore. Stupid… stupid… STUPID!_

"Why do they have to rope me into this? They should all know I hate unwinding… and they just keep going…"

_Whatever happened to harm no life?_

There was a sound heard down the hall… The room Hiro had been working in. It sounded like… Cheering.

"YES! I'M IN! HA!"

_What the…?_

Tadashi got up, heading to the room, peeking his head in to see what his brother was doing.

Hiro was sitting at the desktop, typing furiously as he went from window to window. "Alright… Sixteen now seventeen… Eighteen…. Can't take them if they have the wrong people…"

Tadashi blinked back confusion.

"Hiro?"

"GAH!" He whirled around in his chair a hand over his chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Tadashi flinched a little, scolding himself mentally.

"S-Sorry."

Hiro waved it off with a small smirk… One he hadn't worn in awhile. "Forget it, c'mere. You gotta see this."

Tadashi made his way over, pulling up a chair as he looked at the screen.

There was files pulled up, pictures… All of teenagers slated for unwinding, some having had the ages changed. "I figured… Time to fight back and fight back silently, don't worry I got my programs running overtime so they can't track this computer. This dear brother, is Twin Pines Harvest Camp's internal database and programming. Everything runs from this mainframe… But not anymore." Hiro was beaming with pride as he spoke looking at Tadashi determination in his eyes. "They can't unwind these kids if I change how old they are."

Tadashi's eyes were wide as he looked at the screen and back to his brother.

"Oh my gosh…"

Hiro grinned before switching to another window showing a security feed that was showing ten different kids in a basket ball game. "And this… Is what happens when I can get into their cameras…" One by one each camera's feedback was replaced with an icon that played a screeching noise. "As loud as it can go. We can't hear it but those jerks? Oh yeah.. See, they aren't just watching these kids to make sure they don't run off… It's likely monitoring how good they are so they can sell off their parts for higher… They can't see it, their calculations all screwed up… And in the mean time I go in and those ten kids are all over the unwinding age limit.."

Tadashi was silent as a proud smile came to his face, ruffling Hiro's hair.

"Way to be a quiet hero… Hiro."

Hiro chuckled, a bit feeling some pride himself. "Thanks Tadashi… I wanted to try something… Different. And I figure I can't go in there charging… But my skills can still find them and hunt them down… But it's quiet damage… No one gets hurt… Except their wallets."

Tadashi brought an arm around him, side hugging him. "That's my bro."

Hiro brought an arm around him, relaxing a little. "Thank Baymax… Talking to him gave me an idea…"

"I'll be sure to then." _He's like his old self again… _Tadashi rested his head against Hiro's, taking everything in.

Hiro closed his eyes sighing in content. "Thanks for not giving up on me Dashi…" _I swear bro… I'm gonna help you too…_

"Anything for my little brother…"

"And anything for my big brother…" He pulled back narrowing his eyes in focus. "I'll be done with this lousy place in five minutes… Then I'll pull out and they won't know it was ever me…"

"I trust you Hiro… just be safe." Tadashi got up, stretching a little. "I need to wrap up some things. I'll be in the work room if you need me." Tadashi gave a wave, walking out.

Hiro smiled watching him go before turning back to the computer. "Alright… Let's see how many tithes this place has… Can't make them eighteen… But I can make most of them eleven years old again…"

ooooo

_Alright… Now I'm exhausted… _ "Five minutes" had turned into three hours as Hiro kept finding things to change or mess with. As it would, the damage he did would take at least two weeks for the harvest camp to come back from. Hiro sighed, flopping onto the couch. "I didn't know typing could actually get painful…"

"Extended periods of constant activity can tire muscles and tendons." Baymax chimed, scanning Hiro's wrist. "Recommended rest for now, and in the future, small breaks in between typing to allow tendons to recover."

The boy nodded, letting out a yawn. "Will do… I was just in the zone… Over 20 Unwinds freed and nearly all the tithes are being dealt with… Can you believe they packed almost 60 of them in that joint? Most of that time was just trying to get them all accounted for… Had to put up some shields of my own too.."

"I have heard there are rather large harvest camps… It must have been one of the larger ones."

"Oh definitely... " Hiro absently rubbed his wrist. "I had a lot of crap to mess with. They're gonna be hit hard for awhile, viruses installed in every computer, records leaked out… Data gone… I've made quite the storm."

"I am sure those kids are grateful."

THUD!

"And it would seem Tadashi has turned in for the night." Baymax looked upward. "And by how loud the sound was… I believe something else must have come up…"

Hiro shook his head getting up. "I bet he missed the bed… I'll go check on him…" He replied before making his way up the stairs. _Classic Tadashi, and me without my phone to capture the sight…._

Sure enough, Hiro found Tadashi slumped by the bed, only making it halfway out cold, his hat lopsided and phone not too far from him. He breathing was steady… but the look on his face… seemed something big was on his mind.

All thoughts of mocking his brother dashed from his mind as he made his way to him, stroking his back. "Oh Tadashi…. You've been working so hard…" He whispered. Hiro looked to his phone and bit his lip. Part of him wanted to see who was harassing his brother and part of him said to leave it be. _And besides… It'll seem suspicious if a kid picks up…_

On cue the phone went off, Tadashi grumbling a bit as he looked at it. He sighed, unlocking the phone and answering.

"Tadashi…" He yawned. "Hamada… Sorry… How can I help?"

"Ah Mr. Hamada. We spoke earlier."

The young man was wide awake now as he narrowed his eyes. "Divan, I presume…"

"Yes. I've heard many things about your tech Mr. Hamada. So unique… and rare at that when it comes to the market."

Hiro had moved out of the way before Tadashi could see him. He was ducked behind the bed, trying to listen in.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, grateful this wasn't a facetime call. "I'm not looking for buyers at this time sir. It also depends on what my tech would be used for as I do have a reputation to hold up."

"Yes, I have heard. The anti-unwind attitude of yours is rather well known. Especially concerning that nursebot of yours, Baymax."

"Then you know he's not for sale. Neither are the microbots."

"I am aware. I'm also aware of your brother, Hiro."

Tadashi felt a chill go down his spine eyes widening. He swallowed hard. "How does this involve my brother?" He asked, voice turning cold.

"I just know he's slated for unwinding himself. No surprise considering the trouble he got himself into… His mind would be worth a lot you know. All that brain power from one 14 year old. People would pay top dollar for that."

Tadashi tried his best to hold back a growl, gripping part of the blanket on his bed.

"Again… what does this have to do with buying something from me?" _Stop talking about unwinding… What is your deal? You part of a harvest camp or something?_

"You could say I'm in the medical business… Your tech would help my cause quite a bit. Work with what I have already…. And it would be a pity if something… Illegal was preventing you from doing business…"

"That being…?"

"... You could say I work in transplant…"

Tadashi felt all heat leave his body… He knew the signs. One too many phone calls and meetings had taught him all the signs.

"Arms business… and everything else…" Tadashi's voice was cold. "You're not getting anything from me."

"Very well Mr. Hamada… Perhaps you'll change your mind one day…"

"God strike me down if I do… Good day, Divan."

Tadashi hung up, collapsing on his bed groaning.

"Uuugh… Why do I always get the crazies?"

Hiro spoke up before thinking twice. "Because you're a genius and people want what they can't have." _IDIOT, I WAS TRYING TO BE STEALTHY._

Tadashi sat up, looking at this brother in surprise.

"How… long have you been there?"

Hiro got up, giving him a concerned look. "Long enough to know some guy named Divan wants your tech."

Tadashi sighed, lying back down. "Yeah… he's probably the worst customer I've met."

Hiro sat on the bed beside him. "How long has it been going? With this one I mean..."

"Few days… There were others before I spoke with the actual guy himself… He doesn't yell at me or get angry… he just…" Tadashi closed his eyes, shuddering. "Stays calm and collected… yet there's a chill in the air when he speaks… It go worse when I found out what he was part of. 'In the transplant business.' yeah nice try I always know what that means."

"Unwind business…" Hiro cringed. "I heard you mention me…What did he say?"

"He said he knew that you were slated for unwinding… Makes sense that he would know something like that if he was part of it… yet… it's too specific… Guess you're famous among some unwind dealers."

Hiro shivered laying down beside him. "Great I'm the San Fran AWOL… Wonder if I'd go for as much as I bet the Akron AWOL would go for…" _Sick humor but I'm freaking creeped out!_

"Apparently your brain would…" Tadashi brought an arm around him. "But that ain't happening if I can help it."

Hiro huddled close to him. "I know Tadashi… I'll be fine… So will you."

Tadashi nodded. "I… just wish people could see what I see with what I create." Tadashi tapped Hiro's forehead. "And see the kid I see in front of me as a person."

Hiro kept close bringing his arms around Tadashi. "And I wish people would see you as an inventor… Not someone to make an unwinding accomplice by force…. Yeah.. I know what they wanted to do to Baymax and your other tech… It's disgusting... You're not like them bro…"

Tadashi smiled a little, stroking Hiro's hair.

"I never want to be…"

Hiro sighed in content nuzzling his hand. "You never will be… You're a hero Tadashi… You've always been.. To me."

"Oh Hiro…" Tadashi brought his brother close, kissing his head. "Love you little bro."

Hiro kissed his chin curling up to him. "I love you too big bro… So much…"

Tadashi yawned a little bringing the blankets up around them.

"How about we get some rest?"

Hiro nodded closing his eyes. "That sounds awesome… I'm freaking wiped out…"

"You and me both."

Tadashi closed his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him and his brother.

_It's a mad mad world we live in… but we'll make it._


	5. Part 5

The news was something Tadashi never really liked listening to. Heck, he didn't really watch TV anymore mainly due to ads about unwinding be acceptable. In the past they were like your regular annoying ads you'd get when you were trying to watch a show and they would just pop up every other commercial. But with the recent events of the Akron AWOL they skyrocketed to every commercial now it seemed. And the news, that's all they ever talked about.

Though at this rate… Tadashi couldn't help but listen… especially when it came to a particular radio station that he had heard rumors of but wasn't sure if he should listen… But with all that had happened over the past week… He had to have some idea of what was going on.

"... If things go wrong, the next sound you will hear will be a collective scream that will never end."

Tadashi lowered his head a bit, hearing the voice from the radio.

_I distanced myself so much from this… It's gotten worse… Worse than I could've ever imagined._

"Thank you for anyone who is listening, and as always.

I've got you… Under my skin."

Tadashi turned off the radio, taking off his ears buds. He sighed, looking to his younger brother. Hiro was fast asleep on the bed, Baymax keeping an eye on him. His mind couldn't stop picturing thousands of other kids like him, being taken away from their homes without consent. It had already happened to Hiro… with this… If a law like this passed… a law that stated that any kid could be taken just for the sake of unwinding them...

He hands gripped the sides of his chair tightly.

_I can't stand for this… I've had enough… I'm done just sitting here and being able to do nothing…_

Tadashi got up, looking to Baymax.

"Baymax, we got work to do."

Baymax nodded, getting up.

"What is it we will be doing Tadashi?"

Tadashi opened one of the drawers in his desk, pulling out a silver colored card.

"Making a change."

oooooo

When Hiro woke up, he found his brother was not around. He sat up quietly, trying to see if he could hear anything… yet it was quiet. He couldn't hear any signs of his brother around.

"Tadashi?"

He got out of bed, looking around the house.

"Tadashi?"

No response.

_Hm… Maybe he had to go out… Though you'd think he'd leave a note or something…_

Hiro shrugged it off before making his way for the computer, deciding to get back to his hacking game. He was glancing over his options, seeing which harvest camp he should hack next… stopping short when he took note of a news article concerning one of them.

When he opened it… He couldn't help but feel sick at what he saw.

A harvest camp known as Mousetail had been invaded by the forces of a boy that was becoming all too well known among unwinds... Mason Michael Starkey. The whole place had been decimated.

Kids killed. Staff members who weren't even involved in the actual procedures… The list kept going on.

_He didn't even stop there… He executed them… _ Hiro read on feeling worse as he kept reading on, stopping when a particular line in the article caught his attention.

"Children like him prove that unwinding needs to stay. That the cutoff age should be elevated once more."

Hiro ran a hand through his hair feeling himself start to shake.

"THAT IDIOT!" He screamed to himself. "What the heck was he thinking!?"

"He wasn't."

Behind him was Tadashi… who was covered in a ton of dirt… and was wearing the purple armor again, Baymax right beside him.

"Clearly." Hiro looked them over raising an eyebrow. "Aunt Cass would have a conniption if she saw you right now." He remarked before looking back to the screen. There was a picture of Starkey before he had gotten away from the juvey cops. "Ugh… Those eyes… They're just… Evil."

"It's just causing more issues." _I am NOT telling him about what I heard this morning. _"Reason we have to keep trying…" Tadashi got his helmet off… taking off a very familiar looking head band.

Hiro noticed it as his eyes widened.

"... You still have them?"

Tadashi flashed a silver card to him that had Tadashi's business crest on it. "Kept them locked up tight. Didn't think I'd ever bring 'em out again but… had some reasons."

Hiro turned his chair around completely, looking his brother in the eyes.

"Tell me. Everything… And how can I help?" _I can't let him keep doing this alone… What kind of brother am I just sitting here all day? Yeah I'm making some difference but… It's not enough._

Tadashi took his hand.

"Follow me."

He lead him on outside, taking him to a deeper part of the woods that was near his home. Soon, they came upon an opening in the ground… that had stairs.

"Remember how during my showcase the microbots could do things in a matter of hours?"

"How could I forget? That was so awesome!" Hiro grinned before looking to the opening. "... Can I?"

Tadashi nodded, going down the stairs with him. Down below… it wasn't completed yet, but it was appeared to be a whole underground facility… a place with many rooms and equipment being set up.

Hiro was in awe at it all as he looked around taking it all in. It clicked as he looked to his brother a proud look in his eyes.

"Graveyard… It's like the Graveyard…"

"Yes…" Tadashi put the headband back on, the microbots appearing around them, constructing a model of what the place would look like. "I figured a new place would be ideal. Something more hidden. I'm still working out all the bugs but… it's coming along. I just need to get the lights set in, other equipment and some other places dug out, hence me being covered in dirt." Tadashi took the headband off. "Though can't work constantly or I'll over tax my brain."

"Yeah last thing I want is you knocking yourself unconscious down here." Hiro replied as he grinned. "Tadashi… This is probably one of the best things you've EVER done. This… This is gonna help so many kids! They won't be able to find them here! A raid like what happened…" Hiro threw his head back laughing. "IT'LL BE IMPOSSIBLE!"

Tadashi grinned, ruffling his brother's hair.

"I don't suppose a little brother would like to help."

Hiro laughed, trying to smooth it back down.

"I'd be honored big bro. 'Sides." He smirked. "Last thing I want is to see smoke comin' outta your head cause you fried your brain."

Tadashi chuckled. "True… not to mention." He offered the headband to him. "I know you always wanted to try the microbots out."

Hiro took it eagerly slipping the headband on. He focused as the microbots around them rushed upwards to life awaiting their commands.

"Let's find a new angle with this place, Tadashi." He smiled before closing his eyes picturing the model Tadashi had shown him…

It was time to get to work.


	6. Part 6

Three weeks had passed since the construction on the hideout began. It was done now with the combined forces of the Hamada brothers.

When one was tired, the other took over until bit by bit it was done. Equipment in place, lights, beds in every room. Ways to keep things cool in the summer and warm in the winter.

When they were finished Tadashi and Hiro looked around proud of themselves before fist bumping making a motion with their hands.

"Fwoosh!"

Hiro smiled looking to him. "You ready for this?"

"As long as you are little bro."

"Always."

Tadashi nodded before getting his helmet. "Alright… Time to-"

"Whoa." Hiro grabbed his arm. "Dude… If your gonna be a superhero WASH that armor! You are NOT being a laughing stock among these guys."

"Alright "Mom"!"

oooooo

The bus was full of fear. Nervousness. The tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. But that was how it was with buses inbound for Harvest Camps all over the country. The children inside both terrified of the unknown and terrified of the fate they knew was coming.

Some were just those never wanted and just seen as a way to get written off easily.

Some were Wards of the state who had no say at all in the matter. Unwound for budget cuts.

Some had caused trouble but not enough to warrant this. No. But no parent these days wanted another Starkey to come out of THEIR parenting. So it was writing them off as worthless to have alive.

And some… Were tithes. Utterly happy to be there unlike the majority.

"I don't wanna be here…" A girl with fading pigment injections in her eyes whimpered loud enough to be heard.

"I don't either." The boy sitting beside her huffed crossing his arms. "But what are ya gonna do about it? SonofaStarkey over there has a tranq gun." He nodded to the bus driver. "We try to storm him, we're as good as unwound."

"Is it really gonna be that bad?" One of the youngest kids asked with a shaking voice. "Is it gonna hurt?"

"Maybe?" The boy shrugged. "They tell us we're just putting our pets to sleep but what do they really do?"

No one answered. They all knew.

"Bingo."

"There was a dog who got unwound and Bingo was his name-o…" Another boy behind the two teens muttered.

"Or was it? Cause no one freakin' remembers an Unwind!" A girl shouted from the back.

"That's not true!" One of the tithe kids shouted from another part. "Our parents will!"

"Yeah. I can see it now: "Oh? This was little Timmy - No no that was before they put his teeth into Grammy." And probably hang the triplicate next to your Kindergarten picture."

The tithe turned absolutely white.

"...My parents did hang it up…" He muttered.

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" The bus driver shouted as they all fell silent. The camp was still roughly an hour away. Anyone who had thoughts about "Maybe it won't be so bad" were rethinking things.

Even the tithes who were so happily boarding the bus before were starting to wonder if what their parents signed them up for was a good plan.

"I'm not even really thirteen." One young girl murmured hiding her face in the white bandana around her neck. "They lied on the triplicate… Said God would forgive a white lie for sending me to him early."

"If there is a God… This ain't his plan." The first boy replied. "This is going against it if you ask me."

"If you ask me." The bus driver started. "You all should shut the f-"

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

The bus lurched to a halt some of the kids screaming as it did. Some fell out of their seats.

The bus driver cursed as he looked into a set of black eyes peering out from a large figure in armor.. That was easily holding the bus in place.

"I heard a sound of distress." The thing replied.

The driver held out his tranq gun.

"Oh no, I'm not getting held responsible for this."

The kids looked to each other and looked to the driver. Distracted. Egotistic.

...Completely. Vulnerable.

"Get 'em."

The eldests on the bus charged making a grab for it. It went off as someone fell against the dash board out cold, but between two tall boys and one girl… The gun fell away just as the doors wooshed open.

There was a man standing there now. He had on a set of purple and red armor and he had a serious look in his eyes. "Get back in your seats." He told them.

The girl took aim shakily wondering briefly if he was really there to help.

His gaze softened. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help."

The boys looked to one another before nodding as the bus driver was released from their hold, guiding the girl back to her seat.

The young man picked up the tranq gun.

"I'm really sorry I gotta do this." He said as he took aim without hesitating.

BANG!

Out cold in seconds as he was dragged out the back and left on the side of the road. "Call an ambulance." Was written on the back of his shirt in sharpie.

The young man looked to his companion with a smirk. "Let's get' em home Baymax." He got inside looking to the scared band of kids.

"Hey… Everything's gonna be just fine. I'm taking you guys somewhere safe. Buuut you might wanna hold on tight." He grinned taking the empty driver's seat. "Baymax. Thrust!"

The robot disappeared before they all cried out as the bus was lifted off of the ground… And straight into the air!

"You are such a show off." Hiro scoffed in Tadashi's comm link through his helmet. "Go big or go home that's my Nii-san."

"Love you too ya dork." Tadashi smirked as he looked back using a scanner Hiro had placed in his visor to examine everyone quickly. Some had a few scrapes, nothing serious. Most he noted was adrenaline going through all their systems. "We got work to do. You ready?"

"I should be asking you that. I'm monitoring the street cams, the road to the harvest camp has zero cameras at all, so you're in the clear dear brother."

"Good."

He looked back at all of the new faces that soon would be joining his brother's ranks.

"Because I think these guys are gonna need it."

oooooo

The kids were wide eyed as they were brought into the now completed underground structure. They weren't sure what to make of it… they weren't sure whether to feel safe or to feel scared. For all they knew this could've been trick… That all faded as soon as they saw Hiro standing in the middle of the main quad.

"A kid like us?" someone asked.

Hiro nodded coming forward.

"Yup. Not just that… But that guy there." He pointed to Tadashi. "That's my big brother. My name is Hiro Hamada…. And welcome to the sanctuary."

"The sanctuary?"

Tadashi joined Hiro's side.

"Yes. My name is Tadashi Hamada, I'm one of the few people who despises what our world has become. How acceptable unwinding has become. I look at all of you and see a bunch of children whose lives have only just begun and are being taken away from them." He narrowed his eyes. "The day the graveyard went down was a horrible one… for anyone who was against unwinding, to AWOLS everywhere. I want this place to restore that comfort that the old graveyard once had. I want to bring hope back to those who had it smashed in front of them. To all those slated for unwinding."

Hiro nodded.

"And for anyone who still has doubts about Tadashi's intent-Yes I see that look."

The few kids who were indeed still thinking this had the shame to look down.

"I'm an Unwind too. Triplicate was forged and no one believes him when he tries to get it erased. They want my parts just as bad as they want yours. If he was going to just have you cut up anyway I wouldn't be standing here."

Few of the kids looked to each other before nodding.

"So what happen now?"

"This place is your new home till you are old enough to be safe from unwinding." Tadashi gestured to the many corridors. "There are rooms here for all of you to stay in. and still growing as we continue. You will be taken care of here by me, my brother and my robot here, Baymax."

Baymax waved to all of them.

"I will be ensuring your health while you remain in our care."

A few of the girls in the crowd squealed.

'He's so cute!"

Hiro smirked.

"And he gives out free hugs. Basically just be yourselves here, don't cause trouble or pick fights or at least if you're gonna pick them make it count and don't make it obvious."

"What about security?" one of the older ones asked. "Won't someone catch on?"

"We're prepared. The biggest thing I'm gonna ask of all of you is to trust us." Tadashi gave a gentle look. "I want to help you all survive and get better… it's my job as a healer."

Another one of the older ones looked to the rest of the kids before giving a nod.

"Then we will… It's better than the alternative. Right guys?"

Everyone murmured in agreement. No one wanted to go back out there to face what was waiting for them.

"I thought so too… You guys will be safe here. I guarantee it."

Tadashi looked to Baymax.

"Baymax, shall we begin?"

The robot gave a nod.

"Yes, we shall. My scans have detected injuries and exhaustion among them. They require medical attention."

Hiro took a step back.

"As for me I'll be in the control room. Anyone who's good with computers after these two have given ya the once over come find me if you want a job. Not a requirement but I know what boredom's like."

The kids nodded before all getting in line in front of Baymax… the girls in particular being the first ones to crowd around the robot.

"Oh my." Tadashi chuckled. "Popular with the ladies."

Baymax would have given a sheepish look if he could.

"Oh dear."

"He's so cute!"

"Can't help it!"

Baymax patted their heads, tending to each of the kids one by one before he was finished, the kids still keeping close to him. He started up his heater, finding some of them were still cold from all the traveling.

"I'm still working on getting things installed. Buuut." Tadashi brought out a notepad. "I'd rather get an idea what would be a good idea to bring in for you kids to do."

"Some sports equipment would be good." One of the younger ones spoke up. "Soccer ball at least."

"Board games… Video games would be nice too buuut that's kinda pricey."

"Just… Anything to keep us from going nuts. Just nothing like paintball." One of the girls gave the boys a warning look. "I've seen them around a thing like a gun today. I don't think we want THAT around here.'

"HEY!"

"Noted." Tadashi jotted that down. "Baymax is basically head nanny here. I'll be here for the most part but as you might've guessed… You won't be the only ones coming in."

"Noted."

"Got it sir!"

Tadashi smiled.

"As for what we got for now…" He gave a sheepish look. "I don't know if anyone likes robotics but we got a room with a 3D printer and some equipment. That's about it. Just simple inventions though."

They looked to one another and shrugged. It was better than banging their heads against the wall and most were willing to learn.

"If we don't know it… We'll learn it."

"Good."

One of the tithes raised their hand giving Tadashi a curious look.

"Yes?" He smiled warmly.

"... Are we gonna have to do homework?"

Tadashi's smile turned into a smirk.

"Eventually. Don't worry it'll be fun."

No one cheered. Everyone groaned in dismay.

"Music to my ears." He motioned for them to follow him as he took them down one of the many bedroom corridors. "Boys on the right side girls on the left. Do not even think about intermingling or by rules of being an older brother mockery will be had."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good boys and girls. Any other questions?"

"What'll happen when we turn 17?"

Tadashi looked back a warm look in his eyes.

"Whatever you want to happen. Your life to choose. But we hope Unwinding will be abolished before that happens so just keep that hope up. Either way… Here you're not tithes, or terribles. Unwinds or donors… You're just kids. All I want is for you guys to be happy here."

"One more question… What happens if we DO get into trouble?"

Tadashi gave another smirk… This one a bit more wicked.

"Oh you'll find out. I don't expect anyone to be perfect." The look was soon replaced with a gentle one. "Like I said… You'll be safe here. Free to do as you like within reason. I do have a few rules regarding your conduct here." He stopped in the hall turning to them.

"No sex, no drama and NO and I mean it clearly when I say this: NO bot fighting. We clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"At ease. For now…Go ahead and make yourselves settled. There's a trunk of clothes by each of the beds in as many sizes as possible all clean and ready to wear. Pick what you like and don't worry about keeping it perfect."

With that the crowd dispersed, talking amongst themselves. Tadashi waited a moment to be sure all was well before going to find Hiro.

He found him in the large computer room. If there was any place in this fortress of theirs that was actually high tech it was Hiro's command center. He customized most of the equipment here from leftovers or broken down old computers that were now part of this intricate system.

"You know.. I have a good feeling about this." Hiro looked to him smiling but gave a sheepish look. "... Am I gonna have to sleep here now?"

Tadashi ruffled his hair. "Nah. You're still stuck with me bub." He told him. "You're doing better but I still worry. Baymax and the other robots and programs can handle them at night."

"Thanks Nii-san. Speaking of…" Hiro typed in a few commands as a robot on the outside security camera's view stepped into place. It looked human like, with black hair and grey/blue eyes wearing Army fatigues… But that was just a disguise. It was Kokoro all completed and ready for his duties as a guardian. "Kokoro's in standby mode. Passcode is BH62014 to get past him."

"BH62014." Tadashi echoed. "Got it. Who else is running this place?"

"Along with Baymax, got RONI finished. She's got a schedule of going into each "dorm" area and calling for lights out, and when the med bay is completed totally, she'll be basically Baymax's assistant in any of the harder tasks. Lightning 95's hologram will act as basically a camp counselor."

"Still surprised you managed to add solid mass to those things." Tadashi remarked impressed as the various programs came onto the screen their stats visible. "Just amazing."

"Thanks Nii-san… Just had to figure out something."

"And you have." He ruffled Hiro's hair again as the boy laughed.

The holograms in question materialized in the center of the sanctuary before walking off to make their rounds announcing themselves to the kids.

"Anyone else I'll program them as we see fit." Hiro yawned rubbing one of his eyes. "Man am I beat…"

"Take a nap kiddo."

"Later. Too busy."

Tadashi stroked his hair as Hiro started to relax. The young man lifted his brother up and into his arms as he did so… It wasn't long before Hiro was completely passed out and laid out on a couch in the room.

For the next few nights they'd stay there to keep an eye out on the kids, make sure they got settled…

And they still had each other.

_I'll keep protecting this place… No matter what._


	7. Part 7

A few weeks later and there was more refugees taking up residence in the sanctuary. The newcomers and the ones who had been there first got along well at least. Though when trouble did show up… They did learn quickly what Tadashi meant by "you'll see."

"I can't believe we have to do this." A boy named Marshall muttered as he and his friend Wes who had both been on the bus peeled potatoes in the kitchen area.

"I can't believe peeling potatoes is a legit punishment." Wes muttered.

"You two knew pranking my brother was a bad idea." Hiro pointed out as he poked his head into the room.

He ducked as a potato was launched at his head.

"I was just sayin'!"

"Get outta here, Nerd!"

Hiro scoffed a bit before wandering off.

"Pranksters giving you trouble?" Tadashi asked as he passed on by, getting his helmet off.

Hiro crossed his arms.

"They apparently don't like the fact I was right about them NOT trying to paint a skull face on Baymax to mess with ya."

"How rude." Tadashi shook his head. "How's your head holding up? I know you've been working hard past few days."

"It's okay. Still got kind of a headache from earlier today but I can live with it." Hiro replied rubbing the back of his head a little. He had been at it all day and had finally left his command center for a walk around the place.

"Got ya… Well… if you're not too tired… There's someone who wants to see you… Make that two."

Hiro gave him a confused look.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself. "Who'd wanna see me?"

Tadashi chuckled, taking his hand. "You'll see."

He lead him back to the house… and there in the kitchen making dinner… was none other than Aunt Cass.

Hiro's eyes widened. "Aunt Cass!" He called before running to her hugging her tightly. "You're here!"

Aunt Cass was caught off guard, but immediately brought her arms around the young boy. "Oh Hiro… My baby!" She stroked his hair.

He nuzzled her hand, keeping close to her. "Missed you so much…"

"I missed you too… Oh I was so worried about you…" Aunt Cass kissed his head. "Thank goodness you're alright…"

Hiro smiled giving a nod.

"Tadashi's been taking good care of me. Even when I was pretty freaked out, didn't get mad or anything." He nuzzled his aunt. "It's okay… I'm okay."

Tadashi smiled warmly at the sight.

"He's missed ya like crazy though… Both of us have."

"You're my babies…" Aunt Cass smiled. "You mean everything to me…" She looked down at Hiro. "I wish I could've done something when it all happened…"

"You kept 'em off me long enough for me to get away." Hiro hugged her tightly. "You didn't sign that form, those creeps did… I'm just glad I'm still here. It's not been easy… But it's been worth it."

"Yeah, kid's been making a whole world of difference." Tadashi smirked. "Kid's one heck of a hacker. Those harvest camps don't know what hits them until it's too late and they HAVE to let kids go because of how screwed up the system is."

"Both my babies are heroes… I'm so proud… That reminds me though." Cass smirked a bit. "Someone else has missed you Hiro."

Hiro tilted his head as Tadashi tried not to laugh.

"Who?"

Aunt Cass looked off to the dining room.

"Hey, Kathleen, he's here."

A young girl with long brown hair entered the kitchen, gasping as she saw Hiro.

"Hiro…?"

Hiro let out a gasp of his own as he made his way over to her… Getting a little misty eyed.

"Kit Kat…?"

Kathleen had tears of her own slipping out before she threw her arms around him.

"Hiro! Oh my gosh!"

Hiro brought his around her, bringing her close to him.

"Oh goodness… You're really here…" He laughed a bit. "You guys… Oh my gosh…"

Tadashi smiled. "We've been working hard so… I figured we could have a little get together with everyone."

Kathleen nuzzled Hiro a little.

"The other nerds are coming too… I'm so happy to see you…"

Hiro smiled nuzzling her.

"I'm happy to see you guys too. This is so awesome…! I got so much to tell you… And it's been way too long." He rested his head against hers a bit. "Missed your voice…"

Kathleen blushed a bit, sighing happily. "Missed yours too…"

Tadashi chuckled a little.

_Childhood friends reunited… and maybe even a little crush in there if I remember right… _

Aunt Cass smirked crossing her arms.

"They are so adorable." She murmured to Tadashi.

Hiro didn't notice how his family was reacting just content to be where he was. It had just been him, Tadashi, Baymax and the other Unwinds for awhile now. It was nice to see familiar faces.

"Indeed." Tadashi smiled warmly. "The others are gonna be happy to see Hiro too… And I'm probably gonna get some teasing…" Tadashi glanced at his own armor. "Kind of made the news a bit."

"The dark hero." Cass chuckled. "The liberator of the innocent."

"Honey Lemon's SO gonna start calling ya her knight." Hiro teased overhearing this as he looked up. "Cause you KNOW she'd totally fall head over heels seeing ya in that."

"And so it begins." Aunt Cass laughed.

Tadashi turned a little red.

"Ahahaha…"

Kathleen giggled.

"Cuuute." She grinned, nuzzling Hiro again… stealing a small kiss on the cheek. "I like my hidden heroes."

Hiro grinned turning red. "Ehehehe… Well you got two of the best at your service."

"And me without my camera." Aunt Cass sighed.

Tadashi flashed his phone to her, winking a bit.

Kathleen giggled again, cupping one of Hiro's cheeks in her hand.

"Sorry… just so glad to see you in one piece… I was really worried when I heard what happened."

Hiro leaned into her hand giving a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry I worried you… Wasn't my intent Kat, I swear…" He stroked her hair a little. "I'm just glad it's all working out."

Kathleen nuzzled his hand. "You and me both…"

He smiled keeping her close.

"I'm just glad you guys are here…"

Tadashi snapped a quick picture of the two.

_One day soon bro… That triplicate isn't going to be keeping you here… Just have to get them to listen…_

oooooo

As Kathleen had said, the other nerds arrived a few hours later. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo and Fred. All pulling Hiro into a hug seeing he was alright, and celebrating over dinner.

_Feels like nothing is wrong… _Tadashi smiled… feeling all sense of anxiety of the world around him gone in this moment… Sure his mind still thought of the unwinds in the sanctuary, but even then… it was peaceful for once… no worries… just for this moment.

He felt someone take his hand. He looked, seeing Honey Lemon smiling gently at him.

"You look pretty relaxed." she whispered, since Hiro was in the middle of telling a story to the others are the table and she didn't want to interrupt him.

Tadashi squeezed her hand a little returning the smile.

"Just happy to see him acting like a normal fourteen year old… It's been a rough ride for us both." He whispered back sneaking in a quick nuzzle. "Like nothing is happening outside this place right now."

Honey Lemon giggled, nuzzling back. "Just a moment of zen… It's really amazing what you two are doing, Tadashi… And you got that dream you kept telling me about… You wanted to help people."

"Yeah… I guess I really am living it." He chuckled. "Started with just wanting to keep my little brother alive and now… here we are… Super nerd to the rescue."

"You're amazing, Tada… Always have been."

Tadashi blushed a bit.

"Just me…"

"And that's why." She squeezed his hand. "Reason you should never stop being you."

He squeezed hers.

"I plan to always be me. Nothing's gonna change that I assure you." He smiled.

"And then the guy managed to nail Tadashi right in the head with one of the apples!"

Tadashi turned red. "HIRO! I thought we said that was going to be buried!"

"Well you can still dig it up."

_That little twerp!_

"Ah still the same as ever, Hamada." Gogo smirked. "Still, didn't think you'd go down a path of being a hero in the night."

"It's freaking awesome!" Fred laughed. "It's just like the comic books!"

"You guys are really making a difference out there." Wasabi smiled.

Tadashi and Hiro looked to each other and grinned.

"Couldn't have done it without my little bro."

"Same about my big bro."

"We're all proud." Kathleen smiled.

"Darn right." Aunt Cass nodded. "When things do make a big change with unwinding, we're having a big meal at the cafe, like old times."

"Sounds like a plan Ms. H!" Gogo grinned.

"Nothing's better than free food! … Except when it's moldy."

Hiro laughed sighing in content as he listened to the banter between the group just enjoying the moment. Wanting to memorize it.

Kathleen held one of his hands in hers.

"And we can get more time together when that happens. I missed being able to cook with you."

Hiro moved his chair a little closer to hers.

"I missed it too. It'll be just like old times. Even playing a few pranks down the line. I still owe your brother for last year."

"Yes you do." She giggled. "All in good time though… Least we got this moment."

"Yep." Hiro smiled sighing happily. "A moment in time, I hope never ends." _I really missed times like this… I can't wait til I can go home for good._

Tadashi smiled at this brother before turning his attention back to everyone.

"Thank you for all coming… It really has been too long."

"Hey anything for our friends."

"We stick together Hamada. You ask we'll do anything you want - Within reason of course."

Tadashi chuckled. "Right."

Gogo smirked.

"Seriously… If you need help with this crazy thing you know who to call. Right guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right!"

"Thanks… Seriously."

Hiro leaned back in his chair sighing in content.

_This is all worth it…_

_With friends like these… What could happen? _


	8. Finale

**A/N: WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE BOOK UNDIVIDED! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED THEN DON'T READ THIS! IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR SPOILERS OR HAVE READ THE BOOK THEN YOU'RE GOOD. THAT IS ALL.**

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi fell into a groove as it were with their sanctuary. Tadashi would head out and rescue whatever AWOLS he could find, then rest for a bit. Despite wanting to do all he could, he also had to keep low when it came to the cops. Thankfully it seemed others were helping them out.

Hiro had been making connections with other "refugee camps" as it were, helping the boys find other places for AWOLS to go when they didn't have enough room in the sanctuary. Hope was in full swing for them, even the news was starting to support that with talk of change being brought up. It was a perfect world… but it only lasted for so long.

"Hiro!" Tadashi came into the house. "I'm home!" He called, looking around. He hadn't found the boy at his console so he figured he was probably inside resting. "Hiro?"

There was a crash heard coming from Hiro's old work room followed by an enraged scream.

"IT'S ALL WORTHLESS!"

Tadashi hurried towards the noise, practically slamming the door open.

"Hiro!?"

Hiro was standing at the desktop in the room, part of it knocked over but still showing a video clip over and over on the screen. Tears were running down the boy's face.

"You know they shot a kid in New York… And you know something else? … Connor Lassiter is dead."

Tadashi's eyes widen. "What…?"

"Went out through the radio waves… That Hayden guy…" Hiro ran a hand through his hair. "He was unwound…"

"Oh no…" Tadashi turned a bit pale, but composed himself as he made his way over to Hiro, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hiro…"

"Why are they doing this?" Hiro lowered his head. "Connor was eighteen… Eighteen…. He was way past the age… And this kid… He didn't actually do anything wrong but they shot him anyways… They didn't even use tranqs...They used real bullets because he MIGHT be a clapper."

Tadashi sighed, bringing Hiro into his arms.

"Shhh…."

Hiro cuddled up to his brother sniffling a bit.

"I hate this world… I hate it… So much… Why'd we have to be born to this kind of place…?"

"I wish I knew Hiro…" Tadashi sat down with him. "I really wish I knew… and I hate it too… It hasn't been fun… for me… or you… or a lot of people…"

Hiro sighed curling up to him. "No it hasn't…" He lowered his head. "Not for anyone at all… And of course… The juvies are acting like it's freaking Christmas because Connor's out of the picture."

"Well, they shouldn't… Because we're still here… and so is everyone else who's with us." Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't stop here."

"You're right…" Hiro sighed shakily. "Totally right… I'm just… Scared I guess."

"And it's okay…" Tadashi held him closer. "I don't want to lose you…"

"And I don't wanna lose you either." Hiro rested his head under Tadashi's. "Sorry about this…"

"Not your fault, kiddo." Tadashi stroked his back. "We just need to keep our heads up… we got a lot of kids depending on us… and wherever Connor is now… he's depending on everyone who was with him."

"Right." Hiro nodded relaxing. "We'll do it for everyone… Everyone who didn't get a chance… Or got cut down… Can't give up.."

"Wouldn't be like us… We're Hamadas… Takes a lot to make us give up."

"Darn right…" Hiro smirked as an idea came to him. "And I know just the place to hack next… The big one as it were."

"Do tell."

"Something to honor the Akron AWOL's memory… Happy Jack Harvest Camp."

Tadashi smirked.

"Let's get to it then."

oooooo

Riiiiing! Riiiiiiing!

"Mm…?"

Tadashi was half awake as he heard his phone go off. Hiro and him had been busy with wrangling unwinds all day they basically passed out as soon as they got to his room. He picked up his phone, yawning a bit as he answered.

"Tadashi Hamada…"

"Tadashi!" Aunt Cass almost shouted on the other end. "I've got really good news!"

"Hm…? That so?" he sat up, running a hand through his hair, minding Hiro.

"Is Hiro awake?"

Tadashi looked to his brother. "He's still asleep… We've kind of had a long day."

"Well wake him up, this is really important!"

"Alright, alright." Tadashi gave Hiro a gentle shake. "Hiro?"

Hiro mumbled burying his face into his pillow.

"Go 'way… I don't wanna peel potatoes with Marshall…"

"Hiro… Phone call from Aunt Cass, apparently it's something important."

The boy sat up yawning. "Okay… What's goin' on? Put 'er on speaker."

Tadashi did so.

"Alright, he's awake. Now what's the news?"

"Turn on face time."

Tadashi gave a nod, turning on the camera. They smiled as they saw their aunt on the other side.

"Well, I don't know if you've kept up with the news but there was a huge gathering up in DC concerning unwinding and… well… I was called to the police department in San Francisco." She held up three pieces of paper… One white, one pink and one yellow… "And they gave me these to tear up."

They both gasped. "Those are…"

"That's the unwind order!" Hiro gasped.

"That's right. Cops everywhere have been looking at reports of false papers and they picked up on what happened to you, Hiro. So they contacted me to double check and… it's over." she tore the three sheets in half. "The order is no longer active."

Hiro teared up as he laughed hugging Tadashi tightly. "I-I can go home! IT'S REALLY OVER!"

Tadashi laughed, hugging his brother close.

"You're free!"

Hiro cheered laughing.

"I'm not gonna be unwound… I'm not gonna be unwound!"

Tadashi smiled softly, keeping him close.

"You're safe."

Hiro smiled cuddling close.

"You saved me Tadashi…"

Tadashi kissed his head.

"I would never abandon my brother."

He sighed happily.

"And I'd never abandon mine… How the world saw us… Was not how we see each other bro. It's finally over…"

"We still got a long road ahead with helping everyone else… But we'll get there."

"Right." Hiro smiled. "First rule of the Hamada brothers?"

Tadashi smiled back.

"Never alone."

_And that's how it's gonna be._

_Because in this world…_

_We're the ones who are Unbroken._

**The End**


End file.
